A FORCED PATH
by wicked-lady88
Summary: MR. HIGURASHI MADE A LIFE LONG DEAL WITH THE MAFIA. NOW, FOUR YEARS LATER HIS DAUGHTER, KAGOME, IS PAYING THE PRICE FOR HIS BAD DECISION. (I,K)(M,S)
1. Default Chapter

****

A/N Hello all you beautiful people. I thank you so very much for giving my first story a chance. As you know, this story is about the mafia, it was the result of my dad buying so many mafia movies. I had to fine some kind of inspiration. Well anyways I'll shut up now, its not like anyone reads authors notes so lets get on with the show… I mean story!!! 

Disclaimer : This will be my first and last disclaimer for this story. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, I repeat I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, not me (unfortunately). If I owned Inuyasha do u think that I would be righting this story… I don't think sooo… (sigh). Anyway on with the story!

A **_FORCED _**PATH

MR. HIGURASHI MADE A LIFE LONG DEAL WITH THE MAFIA. NOW, FOUR YEARS LATER HIS DAUGHTER, KAGOME, IS PAYING THE PRICE FOR HIS BAD DECISION. (I,K)(M,S)

**__**

Chapter 1.THE DEAL

(_Mr. Higurashi is sitting with Mr. Takahashi, leader of the youkai mafia, going over a business transaction.)_

"Mr. Higurashi you do realize by September 1 2008, that the payment will be due, there are no exceptions?"

"Yes I know." He said in a defeated sigh.

"Good, and if u do not have all of the money we will be forced to take your daughter as payment."

"Yes I know." 

"To make the deal final all you have to do is sign here."

As he handed the papers to Mr. .Higurashi, he looked at them and hesitated for a moment, but took them. As he signed the papers he knew that he was getting a little over his head, but he had no choice. He wanted his daughter to have a good education and this was the only way. With the family shrine doing as bad as it was there was no way he could pay for a collage intuhision. This was his only resort, to borrow money from the inu youkai mafia.

When he gave the papers back all he could think about was the mistake that he made, but it was to late to go back now, the deal was done.

"Thank you for doing business with youkai enterprise Mr. Higurashi you made the right choice in doing business with us. Lets just hope we didn't make a mistake doing business with you."

"Yes, lets hope not."

__

(The two shake hands as Mr. Higurashi lowers his head at walks towards the door.

.

__

(as Mr. Higurashi leaves the room another man enters.)

"Sesshomaru do you honestly think that he can get all the money in time, he probably can't even pay his own bills." said the man that just entered the room.

"Inuyasha, this is what we do, we make deals to people that need money and if they don't pay up they face the consequences. Its simple dear brother we've been doing this for years. Do not tell me you feel sorry for that retched human?"

"OF COURSE NOT!!!" Yelled the aggravated hanyou. "I just think that if we keep taking these sorry bunch of losers were not going to make the money the we used to" 

_(Sesshomaru got up from the chair he was sitting in and went to the door )_

"Inuyasha, just trust my judgment. Do not question my decisions. I do not need a half breed like you telling me how to do my job, if it wasn't for me you would still be on the streets, homeless. Goodbye Inuyasha I will see you at the meeting." 

_(Sesshomaru left the room leaving a very p*ssed Inuyasha to himself.) _

~~~

Mr. Higurashi didn't know how to tell his wife that he made a deal with the mafia but he had no choice. She would Eventually find out and it would be better if he told her now.

As he entered the house, he saw his wife working on dinner. He finally mustered up the courage to tell her, but he could barely keep eye contact with her. He was to ashamed of the decision he had made. He grabbed her hand and began to tell her what he had done. When he was finally finished all he saw was the tears falling off her cheeks. She tried to say something, but instead she just ran out of the room. Mr. Higurashi was left alone in the kitchen, with a head full of guilt. 

(_Alone in her bedroom_.)

Mrs. Higurashi could not believe that her husband would make a deal like that, but she new that they could not tell there daughter. They would have to keep it a secret. Knowing Kagome, she would probably not take this lightly. All they had to do was get all the payments by the due date, and they would not have to worry about losing there daughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

I really hope you like the start of the story because I have so many ideas for this. I really like reviews and comments but I would really appreciate that you don't flame. I don't mind opinions, but when people have some nasty comments I would like for you to keep them to yourself.

WELL THIS IS 

wicked-lady88 

WRITING OUT JA NE!!!


	2. A NEW BEGINNING

****

A/N HELLO AGAIN, I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, SO I HOPE YOUR LIKING THE STORY. IM TRYING TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER FOR YOU SO BE PATAINT. 

****

A _FORCED_ PATH

**__**

CHAPTER 2 A NEW BEGINNING 

(4 YEARS LATER)

As Mrs. Higurashi was heading towards the kitchen the doorbell rang. She opened the door and saw a very tall man with silver hair. His hair went all the way down his back and his face had two marking on each of his cheeks. His eyes were as intense as gold, his face emotionless and cold. This made Mrs. Higurashi very uncomfortable. He was dressed in what appeared to be a very expensive outfit.

"May I help you." Mrs. Higurashi asked, with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Yes, I am Takahashi Sesshomaru. I am looking for Mr. Higurashi . May I speak to him?" He said in a straight tone of voice.

"Yes of course, please come in." said Mrs. Higurashi still slightly concerned of this straight forward man.

As she lead him to the living room, Mrs. Higurashi thought that this mans name was very familiar. When they entered the living room Mrs. Higurashi left the two men alone.

`(_When Mrs. Higurashi left the room, Mr. Higurashi started to talk.)_

"Mr. Takahashi what brings you here?" Asked Mr. Higurashi clearing his throat.

"You know why I am here. You have not paid me. I do not like to be cheated out of my money." Stated Sesshomaru, in his cold tone.

"w…what are you talking about." Said Mr. Higurashi, with sweat rolling across his brow. "This can't be right, I remember sending you the last payment in august." 

"Are you calling me a liar Mr. Higurashi?" his voice slightly raised. This made Mr. Higurashi flinch in fear.

"Of…of course not! I'm just saying that I remember sending you the last payment! Are you sure you did not receive it?" Asked Mr. Higurashi speaking loudly now.

"Mr. Higurashithat payment that you sent was not nearly enough. You have failed to keep up your end of our deal. Your daughter will be taken as ours. She will start working at Youkai enterprise next week. From that point on it will be wise that you have no contact with Kagome. My time as come I must leave now." 

"But…" Mr. Higurashi stuttered. 

"No buts Mr. Higurashi, good day."

Mr. Higurashi sat on the sofa with his face in his hands. Mrs. Higurashi entered the room, after seeing her husbands face, she knew what had happened. Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were both in dismay. The two were left with no choice, they had to let her go. 

When Kagome got back from the store she saw a very large limo leaving the front of her house. She couldn't help but wonder who it was but she decided that it was nothing important. As she entered the house she saw both of her parents sitting at the kitchen table. When she saw there faces she new something was wrong. 

"Mama, dad, what's wrong?" asked Kagome with a concerning look. You could tell by her blue gray eyes that she was worried.

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi decided that it was best not to tell there daughter the truth. So they told her that they found her a perfect job in the city at youkai enterprise 

~~~

(_After her parents told her the good news about the job, she decided to go celebrate with her three best friends.)_

"OH KAGOME, WERE SO PROUD OF YOU!" Screamed Yuri, one of Kagome's friends.

"Who would of thought that Kagome would be the first to leave. We always thought that you would be the last one of use to leave are little town." said Sakura in a calmer voice.

"OH WERE GOING TO MISS YOU SO MUCH!!!" Bawled Eri

"There, there, don't worry. Kagome will call us everyday and write to use, right?" Asked Yuri giving Kagome a stern look_._

"Of course you guys, don't worry its only two hours away. Ill try to come down every weekend, ok." said Kagome, reassuring her friends. "I could never forget you guys. You're my best friends we stick together right, right!" 

__

"PIZZAS HERE!" yelled all three girls.

~~~

When the party was done, Kagome decided to walk home instead of getting a ride with her friends. She never thought that she would miss this place, but after thinking about all the memories, she was having second thoughts.

Her parents would be devastated though, they were so proud she got the job. She didn't want to disappoint them. They also said that it would be best if she got an apartment in the city to be close to the company. She didn't know what kind of job she would be doing but her parents told her it would need her skills in business.

She started to think about how she would miss her mom, dad, grandpa, and her brother Sota. They were always there for her and now she was leaving. It was bound to happen though, being 24 and still living with her parents, she new it was time to leave. She would miss them dearly. 

(_She closed her eyes for a moment, long enough for a few tears to fall and continued home.)_

When she got home she packed all the things she could and put everything in her car. She made sure she had enough money for a hotel until she could get an apartment. She decided to go to bed early and get a good nights sleep. She had a long drive tomorrow and wanted a place to stay before she started work. Tomorrow would be the start of a new life she just didn't know how dangerous it would be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

!  
!  
!  



	3. THE FIRST DAY

!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!**

A_FORCED_ PATH

CHAPTER 3 THE FIRST DAY

Kagome parked her car, in what seemed to be the biggest parking garage ever, and headed for the enterprise.

As Kagome entered the tall building covered in windows, she was amazed to see so many people. She has never really been to the city. 

As she approached the front desk she saw a young woman about her age. 

"Hello, May I help you?" Asked the woman at the desk.

"Uh yes, I just started working here and I was looking for Takahashi Inuyasha's office."

"Name please" 

" Higurashi Kagome."

__

(Standing in the distance is a man. Peering at Kagome.)

"Ah yes, miss. Higurashi you will be working as a secretary for my brother Inuyasha." 

"I am Takahashi Sesshomaru." (_Stepping out from behind the woman at the desk_.) "Please come with me."

As she followed Sesshomaru she was able to see how beautiful the building really was. Large expensive paintings were hanging everywhere, along with unusual sculptures in all the corners. This building was much bigger than she could have ever imagined.

Walking into a large office, Kagome saw her name in rich gold letters engraved across the door. She was in shock and disbelief that this office could really be hers. To the left of her desk, she saw a door that said Mr. Takahashi. She pondered on the thought of how big his office must be if hers was this large. 

"Miss. Higurashi," Kagome was taking out of her daze when she heard her name. "my brother is out of the office at the moment. If anyone comes in tell them they need to reschedule." 

"I will be leaving now." Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door. 

When Sesshomaru left Kagome decided to look around a little bit more before her boss came back. There was two huge tropical plants in each of the corners and several amazing paintings on the walls. She plopped down in a overly large black leather chair. Kagome began to spin around like a little girl, her head was swimming with thoughts. 

Startled by the door slamming shut, she whirled around in her chair. Feeling a bit foolish by her actions, she looked up to see a man standing in the door way. She was hoping that this gentlemen did not see her spinning foolishly in the chair. The man in the doorway looked very similar to the man that just left. Except this man appeared to be less uptight. He wore a loose fitting red dress shirt and black baggy pant. Unlike Sesshomaru with his elfin ears, this man has dog like ears. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she could rub them they just looked so cute.

"Hello, may I help you." Asked Kagome 

"What are you doing here!" questioned the man forcefully

"Excuse me don't raise your voice to me. If you are here to see Mr. Takahashi he is unavailable at the moment. You will need to reschedule. If you are here to just poke fun at the new employee then you are an insensitive jerk and I will ask you to leave!!."

The man was stunned by the girls forceful words, and he knew then, that she was completely unaware of who he was.

"Miss. Higurashi are you aware of who I am." He asked a little more calmer now.

She arose from her chair and walked towards the window. Nervously she looked out the window at the beautiful city, she began to fidget, with her back turned from the man.

"Obviously not sir, if I just asked you to reschedule. If you need to get in touch with Mr. Takahashi just leave your name with me and I will let him know you graced me with your presence today. Once again if you are here to play games and insult me I suggest you leave _MY_ office now!" she said turning once more towards the gentleman and walking towards her chair. 

" Kagome, I don't need to see Mr. Takahashi" He Stepping closer to her. "because I am Mr. Takahashi" he grinned at the reaction he received from her. 

Kagome smacked her self in the forehead and plopped in the chair once more. "_I can't believe that just happened. I feel like at idiot. I just know that I have blown my job on my first day even. Good going Kagome, you moron, you just couldn't keep your mouth shut!' _She scolded herself.

"I'm… I'm" she was cut off by another person barging into the room, to her relief. She would have to remind herself to thank him one day. 

"THERE YOU ARE INUYASHA! I HEARD YOU HAVE A LOVELY NEW SECRETARY TODAY!!" said the man that entered. He had very short black hair and a short pony tail in the back, along with these amazing violet eyes. He wore a decent purple dress shirt and a pair of black pants.

The man walked up to Kagome and grabbed her hands while flashing her a cheesy but charming smile.

"Hello, allow me to introduce myself, I am Houshi Miroku, but you may call me Miroku. And what name shall I call you?"

Lost for words all that she could say was, "…Kagome."

"What a beautiful name for a stunning lady." he said with that boyish smile.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at this comment. 

At that same moment the door shot open.

"HOUSHI,!!! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HARASSING THE NEW EMPLOYEES!" exclaimed the girl that just entered. She was wearing a white button up blouse underneath a black jacket, as well as a pair of professional black pants. Her eyes were as dark as chocolate and her black hair was in a high ponytail.

"Your always trying to take advantage of the new girls. Your hopeless Houshi!"

"I was only introducing myself my dear Sango. You're the one I love!"

"Save it I don't want to here it right now!"

Kagome was pondering upon these two, she was indecisive whether these two were a couple. "_Just before this woman walked in it seemed to be that Houshi was hitting on me, now he is calling her his love. I am so confused.'_

"Hi I'm Taijyai Sango you must be Kagome, right?

"Yes, I just started today."

"So, you working with the big boss man huh Kagome?" Sango teased 

"Yes… I guess I am the new secretary for Mr. Takahashi. Looking at her new boss with pleading eyes. 

"Yes, Kagome you are my secretary and you will be assisting me with my appointments. I am a business man, you know, watching where my money goes and keeping track of it will also be part of your job." Stated Mr. Takahashi. " oh, and one more thing Kagome stop calling me Mr. Takahashi, We'll be seeing a lot of each other and there is no need to be formal." He said giving her a quick grin.

"Well Kagome since your new here, how about I show you around? You need to make sure you know were everything is if your going to work here.!" said Sango happily.

"Are you sure its ok to leave?, I mean I haven't started off very well today."

Relax I'm sure Inuyasha doesn't mind, besides I'm one of the top executives! So if he has something to say just tell me and I'll take care of that jerk. Better yet I'll take you on a trip around the city!"

" The City!" "I thought we were taking a tour of the company?" Declared Kagome a little confused and excited.

"We will, after our trip around the city." Sango grabbed a hold Kagome's hand and lead her to the parking garage. 

__

( While Sango and Kagome went on there little trip around the city ,they left the two men in Kagome's office confused.) 

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other and could not believe how fast the two woman left.

"Do you really think Sango took her on a tour of the company?" asked Miroku.

"Not a chance" Inuyasha said with a sigh.

"So, looks like you got a pretty one this time, eh?" Miroku said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well, you better keep your hands off of her Houshi. "   


"Inuyasha, are you implying that I would touch a woman disrespectfully."

Asked Miroku trying to sound offended but was failing miserably. 

"Miroku cut the crap, I know how you are with women. So, if you know what's good for you stay away from her." Inuyasha warned.

"Inuyasha is that a hint of jealousy I hear." Miroku asked beaming like a mad man. 

"Houshi go do what we pay you for, and get out."

"I would if a certain someone would tell me what are next job is."

  
"Well, I've already sent some men out to look for Naraku."

"But isn't that dangerous Inuyasha. We've been enemies with this guy for years now, and we know he doesn't play fair. He'll do anything just to make sure everything goes his way. He could have a man on every corner of the city for all we know!" Enraged Miroku.

"You think I don't know that! But we have no choice, he's already taken parts of our territory. What do you want me to do just sit back and watch while he gets more powerful and take over. He may only be a hanyou but he is strong and sneaky. We have to do something before its to late."

"I know we have to do something but what if something goes wrong."

"Were just going to have take that risk Miroku."

"Well I just hope you know what your doing." Fumed Miroku as he walked out the door shaking his head.

Annoyed to see yet another person starting to enter the office, Inuyasha went to the door to stop the person. He looked about fifteen and had reddish brown hair. He had his hair up in a ponytail and had a fluffy tail. 

"Shippo what do you honestly want? I am not in the mood to be bothered by you at the moment." Inuyasha whispered into the young kitsune's ear.

" You know I'm the office runner and I work on computers Inuyasha don't be an idiot!"

Playfully pushing Shippo into the hallway, "What did you call me brat."

"Uh.. Nothing." stuttered Shippo not liking the way Inuyasha was looking at him. 

"That's what l thought!" Grinning victoriously.

"ANWAYS! Sesshomaru says he wants to see you in his office." 

"What for?" 

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask and he didn't tell." 

"Well, tell him I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Oh and I almost forgot the reports you wanted on the wolf youkai clan are on there way. I should have them to you in a couple of hours."

"They better be here or its _YOU_, I'm coming after."

Shippo turned and skipped down the hall as Inuyasha went the opposite direction to see what Sesshomaru could possibly what. 

(_He arrived at the office seeing Sesshomaru sitting behind his large red wood desk.)_

"What do you want?" The hanyou questioned as he walked to a chair and sat down.

"As you know, I gave you the Higurashi girl to look after, lets just call it a little gift."

"Yeah, I realized that when I walked in and saw her and the desk. So, why did you give me the responsibility to look after the wench?"

"You are very unorganized and she specializes in business management. She will be good for you. Especially, after your last wench, the miko, the one who betrayed us for Naraku. The worst part was we found out when it was to late. She was working for him all along. " shouted Sesshomaru. 

"Don't talk about Kikyou. She betrayed us and its over." Inuyasha said in a calm voice.

"You know very well that anyone that betrays us must die, but you let her live and now every piece of information she learned went to Naraku. Every time she asked to leave you should have been suspicious to were she went." Sesshomaru got up from his seat and walked up to where Inuyasha was sitting and grabbed him by the throat. "Now we lost thousands of dollars and double the amount of men in are last battle because of all the information Naraku had." He yelled fierce fully. 

As Sesshomaru's grip got tighter Inuyasha seemed unfazed , Unwillingly Sesshomaru released him, then regained his posture.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "I KNOW! I trusted her with everything, and now Naraku probably has the upper hand . I don't need to be reminded of my foolish mistakes by you!"

"Yes you were foolish, but it didn't stop there. You even fell love her, and that is why she is still living." 

"Do you honestly think I am not aware of that., I'm not stupid. I'm the one that let her live and I'm the one to blame, I got it...!!" 

"Inuyasha just don't let it happen again, and remember she dies when you see her again. Now get out of my face."


	4. A GIRLS DAY OUT AND MEMEORIES OF THE PAS...

****

A_FORCEDPATH_

CHAPTER 4 A GIRLS DAY OUT AND MEMORIES OF THE PAST

When Kagome and entered The parking lot, Sango led Kagome to her car. She couldn't believe how nice it was. A 2009 silver Lamborghini. She thought theses things were against the law. Her car was much better than the piece of junk of a car Kagome has, sure it stalls here and there but it gets the job done. 

"You like?" Sango grinned. all Kagome could do was nod. " Good she's my baby so be careful or I would be forced to hurt you." Sango joked. 

It was very spacey and the seats were black leather with black seat covers with dragon embroider in it. It also had a awesome stereo system.

Kagome didn't like how fast Sango was going and started to panic. She kept going faster and faster on the empty freeway. She liked to take it slow and not rush things Kagome was never a risk taker.

Sango notice Kagome's discomfort and decided to slow down. Sango always loved the fresh air in her face and the rush of adrenalin when the speed increased . It felt like she could run away from her problems. She always felt free when on the road almost like she was still with her family and didn't have to feel the pain of waking up and knowing you could never see them again. She could never forget the day when she lost them. 

(_Flash back)_

"MOTHER, FATHER!" Sango screamed hysterically . She couldn't believe what she she was seeing.. Both of her parents were being killed right before her eyes. The two men killing her parents just laughed while they tortured the mangled bodies . Blood spilled from the life less bodies and leaked on the floor reaching to where she was tied up. The men made her sit there and watch while they tormented them some more.

__

The two men left her_without saying a word . She wasn't sure what to do but she tried to untie her hands but was unable to do so. She sat there for hours waiting but nothing was happening. She was sure they were going to kill her next._

That's when she heard foot steps. She thought it was the two men coming back to finish her off. She didn't care she would rather die anyway than live. She was surprised to see a different man in the door. This was a very cold looking man. Just by looking at him gave her shivers. 

He had long wavy jet black hair and pale clammy skin. His eyes were as cold as tombstone. When he moved closer to her she saw another figure behind him. When she got a better glimpse of him she could tell it was her little brother Kuhaku. She thought her brother was her last hope, but looking at him, it was as if he didn't even know it was her . She tried yelling his name but her efforts were futile. He just stared at her like a zombie.

"Quit girl!" the man snapped. " its no use calling for him. He only hear and answer too me now." 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Sango screamed.

"Lets just say we made a little bargain." the man responded.

"What kind of bargain?"

"He wanted to save you. I was going to make you and your family suffer, but he made a deal with me to save your life. It was to late for you parents they owed me too much but he was able to save you. Now he belongs to me and will only obey me." 

"Who are you?" Sango murmured.

"For give me for my rudeness I am Naraku. The leader to the spider mafia. Now my dear you have a choice you can come work for me or you can sit here and live a life alone."

"I WILL NEVER WORK FOR YOU! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND TOOK CONTROL OF MY BROTHER AND YOU ASK ME TO WORK FOR, ARE YOU INSANE!" hollered Sango.

"You've made a terrible mistake little girl and you will suffer the consequences for crossing me! " Slamming the door as he walked out.

"ILL GET YOU BACK FOT THIS NARAKU I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

Hours passed and Sango was stilled tied up and alone. that's until she heard slow quite foot steps. 

Wh…whose there?" Sango stuttered as the man entered the room.

" Do not fear me I am not going to cause you harm. I am Sesshomaru. I lead the Inu Youkai mafia. I know what happened to you and your family and I have a proposition for you." . Sesshomaru calmly stated

"What kind of proposition?" 

"You want revenge on your family right."

"Y…yes." whispered Sango, still not sure about this man. 

"Well then I am asking you too work for me. I've been enemies with Naraku for years and I am giving you the opportunity to get back at him. It will take a lot of training and dedication, but if you think you can handle it I will help you avenge your family. You will be under are care if you deicide to join, Its your choice take it or leave it." Sesshomaru said sharply.

Sango didn't have much of a choice she had no place to and had no more family. She really wanted to avenge her families death and save kuhaku so she did the only thing she could do and said 'yes'. And that is how her life of being apart of the inu youkai mafia began. 

(end of flash back)

"Sango…Sango…." still no response. "SANGO!!!" Kagome shrieked.

"Wh…what I miss!" Sango panicked .

"Nothing." Kagome said causally. 

"Than why did you scream?!"

"I was just trying to get you attention. You were spacing out." Kagome explained

"Oh.. Sorry I do that some times, I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?" Inquired Kagome getting curious about her new found friend. 

" Aw… its nothing really important anyway." sighed Sango

"Were you thinking about Miroku?" Questioned Kagome with a sly smile. 

"What ever gave you that idea." Sango muttered while turning red.

" I thought you liked him, you two would make a cute couple."

"I don't think so Kagome there no way I could possibly like that hentai. All he ever does is flirt and grope other women!"

"Well what if he was less lecherous and only paid attention to you. Then would you give him a chance? The way he looks at you ,you could tell that he really likes you. Even though I haven't known you that long ,I know that look." 

"Well I don't know I guess… maybe, BUT only if he stopped looking at other women and that's impossible for him."

"Ooh… I knew you like him!" Kagome squealed.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Oh Sango you know you like him don't try to deny it."

"Ok…ok… so maybe I do a little bit but don't tell him that got it, we don't want him to get all big headed now do we." both girls shared a laugh.

"Don't worry I wont girl scouts honor!"

"Were you even in girl scouts?"

"Well… no but I wanted to be one." Kagome said with a goofy grin.

"KAGOME!" 

"Alright… alright I wont tell, kami don't have a cow. So… where are we going anyway?

"You'll see when we get there." in a sing song voice Sango replied.

~~~

__

(back at youkai enterprise)

"Where is that little brat he should be here with the information by now!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration. 

Inuyasha really needed to get that information fast. all he had to do was locate were they keep the disc and pull a heist. Once he got that disc from the wolf youkai clan he would be able to get the one thing that Naraku wanted for years. The Shinkon no Tama. A powerful jewel that could be the destruction of man kind. that's why Naraku wanted it he wants to be able to rule all living things, but Inuyasha could not let that happen. know one has power over him( _well except his brother_) and there was no way he was going to let Naraku get that jewel, now all he had to do to find it is to get that information from the runt Shippo. 

Right after that thought there was a loud bang at the front door. When inuyasha opened the door he could see Shippo sprawled across the floor with a folder next to him. 

Here's your information inuyasha sorry it was late." said Shippo while he rouse from the floor in his dazed state. "My stupid printer ran out of ink. But I still was able to get you all the info on the disc the wolfs got."

__

"Do you have were its located and what type of security they have on it?" Inuyasha drilled as he took the folder from Shippo. 

"Like I said inu, I've got all the info you needed. don't doubt my genius. I may be fifteen but when it comes to computers I'm the master hacker." Shippo said with his chest puffed out.

"Your also good at getting coffee to." inuyasha stated dryly.

"Hey! I only do that on the slow days when no one needs me!"

"Well I'm sure someone needs you now so scram, oh and when you see Miroku tell him to come here we need to discuss our next heist."

"Got it, see ya later dog breath!" Shippo snickered.

"You better run Shippo unless your wanting to be tailless in the next five minutes!" inuyasha fumed.

"Yeeeekkkkk!" Shrieked Shippo as he ran out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

(At the fight club down town)

__

"COME ON JOEY THE SHARK MAKE HIM PAY FOR THAT LAST BLOW!" Sango yelled.

Sango exactly why do they call him Joey the shark?" Kagome questioned.

"You'll see." Sango answered.

__

(AND CORRY THE BAT DID HIS NEWEST WING MANNEUVER ." announced the announcer . "BUT JOEY THE SHARK MISSED IT BY A HAIR. JOEY DOESN'T LOOK TO HAPPY RIGHT NOW. BY THE LOOKS OF IT, IT LOOKS LIKE HES SEEING RED. JOEY JUMPS ON THE BAT AND STARTS BITTING ON HIS EAR YOU CAN SEE THE BLOOD EVERYWHERE. JOEY SPITS OUT THE EAR AND PUSHES THE BAT ON THE GROUND.

1

2

3

AND JOEYS THE WINNER!!! " screams could be heard everywhere.)

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" screeched Kagome "that's was gross! You could have told me he was going to do that!"

"Well, at least you know why they call him Joey the shark, right." Sango shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, lets just get out of here the blood is grossing me out."

"Its getting late anyway we should be heading back to the company." Sango said while checking her watch.

"Yeah your right, will inuyasha be mad that I spent my first day at work at a fight club?" Questioned Kagome.

"Naw, he wont care that much, besides you were with me."

"Good, I really don't feel like hearing a lecture right now. All I want to do is head back to my hotel and take a shower an go to bed." Kagome sighed.

"Don't you have a apartment, yet?" asked Sango

"No not yet its been hard for me to find one. They keep on denying me."

"Oh, well I know why don't you come stay with me." Sango beamed

"UMM… I don't know I really don't want to be a bother."

"Oh don't worry you wont be a bother to me. Besides it would be fun to have a roommate, and since my apartment is close to were we work inuyasha will be able to get a hold of you all the time!"

"Well… it does sound tempting…" 

"Oh come on you'll be able to get your own room."

"Oh what the heck ,why not!" Kagome smiled"

"Yea, tomorrow your moving in!"

"Why so soon."

"well why not so soon."

"Alright tomorrow it is." Kagome groaned in defeat.

__

'well at least I was able to get Kagome to come live with me like inuyasha wanted. Now he'll be able to keep an eye on her." Sango thought as they drove off.


End file.
